Hitherto, in general, an electronic watch including analog indication means has hands that are driven by a stepper motor. This stepper motor includes a stator to be magnetized by a coil, and a rotor that is a disc-shaped rotary member magnetized into two poles. For example, the stepper motor is driven for each second to indicate the time with the hands.
Further, the electronic watch obtaining multiple functions in recent years is capable of presenting indication depending on various situations by using a bi-directional rotation stepper motor capable of obtaining forward rotation and reverse rotation to rotate the hands in both directions. Under the circumstance, there has been proposed a bi-directional rotation stepper motor including two coils and being capable of obtaining forward rotation and reverse rotation easily and at high speed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The bi-directional rotation stepper motor of Patent Literature 1 is a one-rotor two-coil stepper motor. A stepper motor capable of easily obtaining both of clockwise rotation and counterclockwise rotation (forward and reverse rotations) is achieved by controlling each of drive pulses to be supplied to the two coils.